Venganza
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Siete años, siete largos años han pasado. He vuelto… con el tiempo me volví un poco… no, no un poco, mucho, demasiado diría yo, seca; sin sentimientos ni emociones, una persona que no le importa nada y agradezco el ser así… sino no estaría ahora aquí, en este lugar para hacerles pagar todo lo que me hicieron
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia**

Esta historia tendrá contenidos bastante explícitos. Así que hago el aviso de que este fic estará cargado de carnicería, mutilaciones, sangre, tortura, mucha violencia, lenguaje fuerte y muerte de modo rotundo

Y digo todo esto porque luego me llegan el tipo de comentarios "te pasaste" o "no creo que […] actué así" si vas a leer el fic hazlo bajo tu propia responsabilidad y si no te gusta la temática del fic pues te recomiendo no lo leas

Aclarado esto comencemos con el fic

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Siete años habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado en esa ciudad. Siete años eran demasiado, había estado en anteriores ocasiones cerca de ese lugar pero no se había animado a volver… hasta ahora

Odiaba esa ciudad, la despreciaba y aborrecía… ese maldito lugar le había quitado todo lo que más quería, había destruido su infancia y juventud, su vida, todo ella se destruyó gracias a esa maldita ciudad. Pero… aunque odiase tenía que admitir que en ella había pasado momentos imborrables

La ciudad de Saltadilla, lugar que antiguamente había sido su hogar

Su cabello se mecía con la suave brisa de la mañana, mientras sus ojos examinaban los grandes cambios que se habían hecho con sus siete años de ausencia. Todo era distinto, demasiado

¿Pero ella que podía decir? Con el paso de los años también había cambiado, no solo en aspecto físico sino que también emocional

Su cabello negro le llegaba hasta las rodillas y lo llevaba atado en un moño rojo, era alta y de tez blanca, su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado, llevaba puesto un pantalón militar negro y una blusa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta azul oscura

Sus ojos eran de color celestes. Ahora no tenían la inocencia de años anteriores. Ahora eran fríos he indiferentes

"_Siete años, siete largos años han pasado. He vuelto… con el tiempo me volví un poco… no, no un poco, mucho, demasiado diría yo, seca; sin sentimientos ni emociones, una persona que no le importa nada y agradezco el ser así… sino no estaría ahora aquí, en este lugar para hacerles pagar todo lo que me hicieron"_

-Pronto… muy pronto nos veremos, solo el tiempo nos separa- susurro


	2. Chapter 2

No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, por su frente corrían gotas de sudor y su corazón latía desbocado, de sus labios salían gemidos de dolor y presionaba las sabanas con fuerza

_Todo estaba completamente negro. No podía ver nada. Solo escuchaba el eco de sus pasos_

_Estaba completamente asustada, sintió que alguien entrelazaba su mano con la suya y la presionaba dándole valor. Por la oscuridad no podía ver de quien se trataba_

_De repente una luz cegadora ilumino todo el lugar provocando que cerrara los ojos y tratara de cubrirse con su mano libre_

_Sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo y también sintió que quien tenía su mano sujetada la presionaba con algo de fuerza_

_Sentía como si la estuviesen atravesando miles de agujas en todo su cuerpo, como si la estuviesen quemando por dentro. Parecía que por su sangre corría la lava de un volcán que le quemaba todo dentro de ella y la dejaba vacía_

_Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar_

_Ahora parecía que miles de cuchillas despiadadas cortaban sus extremidades_

_Escuchaba que alguien le llamaba con gritos desesperados. Pronunciaba su nombre con tanta desesperación y dolor. Busco a la persona que le llamaba pero lo único que podía ver era oscuridad _

_Por un segundo todo fue silencio hasta que a sus odios llego un grito desgarrador que le helo el alma_

Despertó abruptamente con la respiración acelerada y el corazón queriendo salírsele por la boca, sus ojos abiertos enormemente

Otra vez había tenido la misma pesadilla. Esa que la venia atormentando desde hace siete años y que al parecer la acompañaría toda la vida

Trato de tranquilizarse y olvidar esa horrible pesadilla

Miro el reloj sombre la mesita de noche y noto que solo había dormido media hora. Eso no le sorprendió en absoluto

Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir solo unos minutos. No recordaba la última vez que había podido dormir al menos 8 horas. Siempre que cerraba los ojos estaban esos gritos que la atormentaban, las imágenes borrosas y el dolor insoportable

Era atormentada por esas imágenes diariamente. Lo que le sorprendía era que el dolor fuera demasiado real

Tomo el control y encendió la televisión. Ya no podría dormir y tenía que distraer su mente

**-Y ahora en las noticias de la mañana… toda saltadilla está conmocionada por la destrucción de uno de los lugares más importantes de la ciudad- **hablo el reportero, se acomodó para seguir escuchando, ya sabía de qué se trataba pero quería ver la reacción de la gente**- al parecer unos vándalos que aún no sabemos quiénes fueron destruyeron el parque que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad en memoria y agradecimiento a las ¡Powerpuff Girls! Las heroínas de nuestra amada ciudad- **bufo ¿Heroínas? ¡Por favor! Esas solo eran idiotas vestidas con ropa a la moda que se decían ser "Heroínas" y que solo presumían**- la gente está muy molesta y piden que se encuentren y castiguen a los responsables de tal atrocidad-** apago la televisión

La gente sí que era idiota. Pensar que unos simples vándalos destruyeron todo un parque en una hora. Porque eso había sido lo que a ella le había tomado destruir ese maldito lugar

Se había divertido bastante.

Pero bueno sabía que cuando su _otra _sorpresa fuera vista tal vez se dieran cuenta de que no fueron unos simples vándalos

-¿Servicio a la habitación? Si podría traerme el desayuno… si gracias- hablo secamente dejando el aparato a un lado

Hoy sería un gran día de eso estaba completa y totalmente segura

* * *

_Mi carácter y personalidad fueron forjados a palos. Tengo mis rodillas raspadas y ensangrentadas de tantas caídas, mis manos abiertas y rotas de levantarme porque no hay de otra; hay que seguir._

_Mi corazón está muerto, creo que se ahogó hace ya mucho tiempo por el llanto, está tapado y enterrado por el agua. Es arrastrado y golpeado muchas veces por las olas de los recuerdos más dolorosos que he tenido_

_Yo no le hago caso, solo le prestó atención a ese peculiar sonido "tic-tac" el sonido del tiempo, que me dice que el momento está por llegar, que mi larga espera está por finalizar_

_Mi cabeza hace ya mucho tiempo dejo de razonar con claridad. Está llena de malditos parásitos que cada día repiten las mismas palabras, que me escupen en la cara "Tu eres pequeña y yo grande" y ahora es en viceversa _

_Si antes fueron fantasmas que protagonizaban mis más horribles pesadillas hoy no son más que un pequeño toque de humor en mí muy perturbadora y muerta vida_

_Vivo en un eterno libo. Donde no hay fin pero tampoco hay un principio. Donde los gritos desgarradores; aquellos que salen de lo más profundo del alma; intentan romper los muros para escapar y ser escuchados por alguien. Pero todo mundo le hace odios sordos_

_Vivo en un limbo que me traga sin avisar y que te envuelve en una densa niebla que te sega por completo y no te deja ver más allá_

_Creo que hay palabras que si las gritamos al aire nadie las entendería. Por eso se lo diré en palabras tan simples que cualquier idiota entendería_

_Los odio. Los odio y quiero cobrarme todo el dolor que me hicieron sentir, todo el dolor que alguna vez sentí y que aun siento quiero que ustedes; todos ustedes lo experimenten_

_Quiero que sientan en carne propia lo que yo sentí, quiero trasmitirles un poco de ese dolor que ¡Mierda! Sentí hace ya siete años y aun hoy día sigo sintiendo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando la causaron y marcaron para siempre mi vida_

_Porque si antes fueron ustedes los que atormentaron mi vida ahora quiero ser yo la que infunda en ustedes el miedo_

_Por el momento no tengo más que decir… pero recuerden… esto es solo un aviso_

_Atte: El pasado_

Toda Saltadilla había leído la carta que un anónimo había enviado a uno de los diarios más importante y leído de la ciudad. A todos les sorprendía lo que decía, muchos no entendían y otros tenían una vaga idea pero no estaban completamente seguros

Muchos quedaron pensando. En la carta decía que sea lo que allá sucedido había sido hace siete años y que al parecer había sido algo muy importante.

* * *

-¡Voy a destruir a quien sea que allá hecho esto!- grito una voz bastante molesta

-Tranquilízate… tu como nuestra líder debes de mantener la calma… solo debe de ser algún estúpido que no sabe en lo que se metió y que cuando lo atrapemos sufrirá el poder de las Powerpuff Girls-

-Tienes razón-


End file.
